The Big Bad Foop
|color= Anti-Fairy |image= Bigbadfoop.png |haircolor=Black |eyecolor=Purple |haircolorbox=Black |eyecolorbox=Purple |gender=Male |species=Anti-Fairy Wolf |enemies=Wanda (The Three Little Fairies) Sparky the Fairy Fried Cheese Stick House Owner |occupation=Villain Former Restaurant Owner Lawyer |goal=Open a Restaurant Destroy Wanda the Fairy, Fried Cheese Stick Owner, and Sparky the Fairy's homes |first=Fairly Odd Fairy Tales |last=Fairly Odd Fairy Tales |voiced by=Eric Bauza }} is the main antagonist in "The Three Little Fairies" segment from the episode Fairly Odd Fairy Tales. Character Description The Big Bad Foop looks almost exactly like Foop, but has wolf-features. He has a wolf snout, a wolf tail, and claws on his hands and feet. Other than that, there's really not much of a difference. Personality His behavior is very identical to Foop's. Background He only appears in the story "The Three Little Fairies" in the episode "Fairly Odd Fairy Tales". After Wanda shows off her high tech security house, Sparky claims that it's too much and there's nothing to worry about. Then, The Big Bad Foop appears! He says he will blow down Wanda, Sparky, and the Fried Cheese Stick House Owner's homes. Later, he says "Prepare to taste my wrath". The owner of the Fried Cheese Stick House points out that he cannot taste anything because he ate part of his house while it was hot. The Big Bad Foop prepares to destroy them. He instead decides to blow up the houses. Wanda says that he has no right to blow up the houses. The Big Bad Foop says that he used an online law school to become a lawyer and then get the deeds to their houses. Wanda asks why he wants their land. The Big Bad Foop says that it is so he can open up his restaurant, "Fast Foop". He get prepared to blow up the houses. The three run to their houses. After the Big Bad Foop blows up Sparky's house and the Fried Cheese Stick House, Sparky and the former owner of the Fried Cheese Stick House run into Wanda's house. Wanda closes the door after them. She then runs to a security camera room that shows the Big Bad Foop. He says that he is about to blow up Wanda's house and they better get out. He then says that it is actually more fun to see them go with the house. Wanda says, "Not on the hair on my chinny chin chin." The former owner of the Fried Cheese Stick House notices the hair and says that Wanda looks like a billy goat. Wanda ways that the Big Bad Foop will have to blow them all up before they will give up their land. The Big Bad Foop blows up the house, but a new one appears. He then decides if he cannot blow then up, then he will have to get rid of the house. He straps it to a rocket and it goes into space. Eventually, the chain that is holding the house to the rocket breaks and the house comes plummeting down and crushes the Big Bad Foop and his restaurant. The Big Bad Foop tries to escape and his hit with a laser. Sparky leaves and says that Wanda's house saved them. Wanda walks out with the former owner of the Fried Cheese Stick House and she says that they all learned a very valuable lesson. The former owner of the Fried Cheese Stick House is annoyed with Wanda's chin hair and takes out two machetes and wants to cut it off. Wanda runs away and the former owner of the Fried Cheese Stick House and Sparky run after her. Trivia * Since these stories happened to real Fairies/Anti-Fairies, it is possible that Wanda, Sparky, Foop, and Cosmo were all named after the characters in the book. Although, if Foop was named after the Big Bad Foop, it would have taken a lot of planning ahead considering that Anti-Cosmo would have had to predict that Timmy would suggest that the baby called or that Cosmo and Wanda would name their baby, "Poof". This planning could have only happened in Fairly Odd Baby, unless he predicted that Timmy or a godchild of Cosmo and Wanda would wish for Cosmo to have a baby or that the Fairy Council or Jorgen would appeal the rule. * He is a parody of The Big Bad Wolf from Three Little Pigs. Category:Characters Category:Villians Category:One-time Villains Category:One-time characters Category:Anti-Fairies Category:Villains